Untitled
by relytA
Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments… really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it… I am. You have been warned. The person with the best title gets a surprise
1. Entering Hogwarts

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments... really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it... I am. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

No real names used for safety purposes.

Chapter 1  
  
At last the Triwizard Tournament was approaching. Hogwarts was awaiting the arrival of the other schools. Finally after waiting out in the cold October air a boat appeared on the lake. The students got off of the boat and walked towards the school.  
  
Alex and her friends Amanda, Alli, and Michelle were one of the few groups who thought to stop walking to ask how to get to the dormitories. They stood there for a moment deciding what to do until they heard a cold voice behind them.  
  
"So are you going to ask someone where to go? If it were me, I would ask that guy over there. So why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"Well Victoria why don't you go ask him?" Alli said.  
  
"Okay, what a great idea." As Victoria walked off Michelle just happened to stick her foot out and Victoria just happened to fall right on her face. She got up and stormed off muttering something about the girls watching their backs.  
  
"Okay so now I want to know where we are supposed to go." Amanda stated. "You should go ask that guy over there, he has been looking at you."  
  
"No I don't want to why don't you?" Alex answered. After a minute or two of 'why don't you' and 'No why don't you' Alex finally gave in and walked over to the guy who was staring at her. (AN: No He's not my cousin. This is for my friends in the story for all you who have no idea what's going on.)  
  
"umm hi." Alex said.

"Yeah hi" The guy answered.

"So this year for the triwizard tournament the other schools are supposed to stay in the dorm rooms. I was wondering if you know where the ummm, where the Gryffindor tower is?" Alex asked.

"Oh well I'd be glad to show you but I'm sure our headmaster will tell you."

"Oh yeah, I mean why wouldn't he. Oh I'm sorry, I'm being impolite. I'm Alex." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Ron" The guy replied.

Alex waved over her friends. They introduced themselves. Suddenly out of nowhere Ron's friends appeared magically, by magic. (Inside joke) They introduced themselves as Harry and Hermoine.

"Wait, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah I'm Harry Potter, just like I stated." Harry said.

"So you're _the _Harry Potter?" Amanda asked.

"Since when do people have _the_'s in their names? Look, I know that there was Alexander the great, but that was a long time ago. And would you consider Smokey the bear one because technically it's a bear, not a person." Alex turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry about her. She's... how shall I put this delicately, oh yeah. She's stupid."

"Okay, so er would you like to sit with us during dinner?" Harry asked.

"Umm sure why not. It's not like we know anyone else that's here, and I've been kind of tired of the people in our school. Except for my friends of course." Alex added seeing the dirty looks her friends gave her.

"So let's go inside now." Hermoine offered.

"Like they say there is no time like the present" Alli said.

"Presents I want presents." Michelle said.

Alex turned to Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Seeing their odd looks she said, "Don't worry, you get used to the weirdness by day three."


	2. The Alarm clock

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments... really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it... I am. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

AN: OMG you people actually like my story... that's scary. Still waiting for a Great title from you plz... if you win you'll get a surprise. SUBMIT ONE GOD DAMNIT. IF I DON'T LIKE IT WHO CARES??????

Nosilla: Thanx... there are some good chapter title's there... but I'll probably pick one by the 3rd, or 4th chapter, not definitely from you, but I'm counting it... Your titles are below so that I won't forget them... I'll do this for other plz too:

The Insanity of Four  
In Which All Hell Breaks Loose At Hogwarts  
The Insanity of My Friends  
The Insane Four  
The Insane Goblet of Fire  
The Goblet of Fire After We Messed It Up

Sappjody: Yay! pplz actually like my story... I'm so happy!

Emma Barrows: I promise to read your stories... I've just been really busy with school. And aren't my friends so excited.

You know who I am: I do... scratches head ohh yeah! Something about potatoes right?

Chapter 2

Everyone walked into the castle and entered the great hall. The ceiling intrigued most of the other students. When they first entered the hall Alex and her group of friends just stopped and stared at the ceiling. They didn't move until the people behind them shouted and shoved Alex realized that they were blocking the doorway.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Ron, Harry, and Hermoine, who seemed to be looking at them oddly. After the feast, they were showed where they would be staying. Hermoine explained that they had added rooms in by magic for this special occasion. While she went on and on, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and made little hand Hermoine's who just kept talking.

All of their belongings had been placed next to their assigned bed. But even though they were told that lights out was at 10, everybody stayed up to 12:30 except for Hermoine who said she had to be well rested for herbology. Most people just talked between their schools, but the few Hogwarts people who tried to make friends with Durmstrang were hissed at and walked away (or walked really fast. Some of them actually cried. Well that was only once and it was Neville.).

The next morning everyone tried to sleep in. But thanks to Hermoine who was so kind as to set a blaring alarm shouting things at people like "get your lazy arse out of bed." It kept repeating worse and worse things that shall not be mentioned in the presence of young children (that means you).

After a few minutes of this, the Gryffindor's looked at there watches that read 5:10 a.m., so they reached in their trunks and pulled out a metal baseball bat and smashed the alarm until it died. By then, they were awake and up. So they decided to go down to the Great hall for breakfast.

At breakfast a blonde haired boy walked by the Gryffindor table and stopped right in front of Hermoine.

"You stupid arse, what kind of moron set up that alarm? It woke everyone in the school up, and even mad the papers, look!" He slid a paper in front of Hermoine. On the front page the title was:

RUDE ALARM ALARMS MUGGLE TOWN

Today at exactly 5:00 a.m. an alarm called 'Vulgar apprehension timepiece' was activated. This alarm clock, whose makers are unknown, was set off in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This clock was said to have been enlarged by approximately 20 times. This made the sound 20 times louder, the clock 20 times bigger, and the insults 20 times worse. At 5:15 am the sound reached off the grounds of Hogwarts and traveled to a nearby muggle town where over 50 muggles were awoken by the sound. The muggles' memories have been restored to the best of our knowledge. The person who set the alarm off will be caught and punished along with the makers of the clock. If anyone has any information about this they are to report it to the hotline. Just send an owl to 4-pivot ride, which should contain a letter that states your knowledge.

"Hermoine, I wonder what would happen if I sent this owl to the hotline that says who set that alarm off? Hmm let me think about it?" the blonde boy said.

"What do you want me to do, Malfoy?" Hermoine asked unwillingly.

"Out of all the things I could do to you I want you to get them" he pointed to Alex, Alli, Amanda and Michelle "to do me a favor."

"Which is....???" Michelle asked.

"I want you to get a date for me from Victoria. You don't have to ask her. You could just give me tips on what to do." Malfoy suggested.

"Tip one, don't talk to us. Victoria doesn't like us. So we'll send you letters giving you more tips." Amanda said.

"But in the mean time send in a fake letter to that hotline that says Bob the Not-So-Great set off and made the alarm. Okay?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Malfoy said. So in front of them he wrote a letter that said it was Bob the Not-So-Great.

"Why did you have him do that?" Hermoine asked.

"Well once they get the letter that says that Malfoy wrote it, they won't except anymore letters from him, and besides. Like they would listen to a kid who's 14 anyway." Alli answered.

"Do you think we should have told him that Victoria has a boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"No, but I was wondering if Malfoy was extremely nice?" Michelle asked.

"No, he's awful." Harry answered.

"They should get along just fine." Amanda stated.

"Okay, let's send him a letter now." Alli suggested. They all agreed and found a piece of parchment and started writing.

"Tip Two..."

AN: Ha ha. Cliffy. You shall never know what tip two shall be. Well in the next chapter you will, but you'll have to wait for it. In the mean time I want 3 good reviews (no flames, actually you can flame. I now have a high self of steam...) and then I will put up chapter 3. Te hee hee, te hee hee.


	3. Tip Two

A/N: Draco Malfoy has the same hair as he did in the 1st and 2nd movie. I apologize if your name is Victoria but we are (most likely) not talking about you.

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments... really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it... I am. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

Chapter 3

"Tip two... should be ummm.... I don't know, what do you guys think?" Michelle asked.

"Ummm how about one of us pretends to go out with Malfoy that way she'll get jealous and 'steal' him from us." Alli suggested.

"Okay, but who's gonna do it?" Alex asked.

"Well who does Victoria the super bitch hate the most?" Amanda asked.

"She hates me the most." Alli stated.

"She doesn't know you well enough to hate you." Aid Alex.

"Okay, but if not me then who?"

"Michelle" Alex, Alli and Amanda said in unison.

"You know what, fine, I don't really care anymore, so why bother fighting" Michelle said.

They wrote down tip 2, and went off to the owlry to send it. By the time they got back, breakfast was over and it was time to go to divinations. At Durmstrang they had divinations, but it was odd that Professor Trelawney seemed to predict Harry's death about every ten minutes. The first time you heard gasps around the room from those who weren't from Hogwarts. By the end of the lesson, she had predicted Harry's death at least 13 times.

As they left the divinations tower they all walked to the greenhouse for herbology. They were unlucky enough to have the class with the slytherins. Michelle sat next to Draco pretending to stare at him in awe. He knew what was going on because he had received their letter. By the end of the class they were holding hands while Victoria stared at them angrily.

They walked out holding hands towards Hagrid's hut. Today for the care of magical creatures they were learning about crup's.

"Crups originated in southeast England. As you can see, it is closely related to, errrr, a Jack Russell terrier. You can tell 'em apart by their forked tails." Hagrid started. "It is very gentle and loyal towards wizard folk, but cruel and bitter towards muggles. It is most likely a wizar...."

Hagrid was drowned out by Draco's loud comment of "I should get me one of those, only I'd train to be nasty to little mudblood's too." Draco said while shooting a nasty look towards Hermoine. Michelle nodded in agreement while trying to show Hermoine an apologetic look.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Hagrid inquired.

"Well, professor, I believe I just did." Draco said rudely.

"Well, is there something you would like to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"No" Draco said rather offensively.

"As I was saying, the crups are most likely wizard made, and it eats anything from gnomes to old tyres." As Hagrid continued, Draco kept talking about how awesome it would be to get one.

After a semi-interesting lesson, it was time for lunch. Unfortunately Michelle had to sit with Draco for lunch. So the girls weren't as weird as usual.

"What is _his _problem" Alli said talking about Draco.

"Yeah I know, what's the big deal if Michelle sits with us for a half hour?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, he must have big tissues." Alex stated.

"Not as big as mine though." Alli commented.

A/N: okay, so more weirdness coming up in the next chapters. I found out about Crups in the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. If you would like more information, I shall either e-mail it to you, or if I get enough people, I will put it on my profile. Oh, I know I didn't write like anything for this chapter, but review, and I'll put more up.


	4. What is this about again?

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments... really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it... I am. You have been warned.

AN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers...and those who aren't... review damn you!!! And now I'm done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

Chapter 4

"Besides that, he's such a lil' homo." Alli said with all of her friends nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong with Fred?" Hermoine asked. They all turned to see Fred staring at Draco angrily.

"He must be angry with Malfoy or something." Ron stated.

"Oh, well, you can talk to him about it later. We have to get to class." Harry said.

So all six of them walked out of the great hall. Alli remembered she had left her book upstairs, so she ran up to the Gryffindor tower to get it. On her way back she ran into a guy, literally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alli apologized.

"Oh, no, it's my fault. I ran into you." He moved his brownish blonde hair out of his face. He grabbed his and Alli's books and handed them to her. She started to blush.

'I am such a klutz' Alli thought to herself. 'Okay, so just slowly walk away, and he won't be too freaked out... yet'

"Where are you headed?" he asked. 

"Well, I'm going to transfiguration. Where are you going?" she asked politely.

"I'm headed that way too. Let me at least walk you there. As an apology for running into you." He offered.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Alli." 

"I'm Shane"

In the beginning they walked in a silence. But if Alex were there, she would have said something like 'awkward silence'. It made Alli snicker at the thought. But what she hadn't realized was that Shane hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they met.

Alli walked into the classroom hurriedly. But she found no teacher there. She was a little bit relieved, so she walked briskly to a seat near Alex and Amanda. Just then Professor McGonagall transformed from a cat into a human.

"And why are you late?" McGonagall inquired.

"I'm so sorry Professor, but I got lost and I dropped all of my books. It won't happen again." She promised.

"Now take a seat, and start copying the notes on the chalkboard."

The second they left the classroom on their way to defense against the dark arts Amanda burst out. "What really made you late Alli? No matter how clumsy you are, you didn't have that many books to drop."

"Well, I ran into a guy named Shane. Do you know him?" she asked Harry, Hermoine and Ron. They hadn't which meant that Shane was in Beauxbatons.

This year the defense against the dark arts was Snape, he had gotten his deepest desire. Some students were sort of glad that he was the teacher because it was supposedly a cursed job. No teacher had lasted more than 3 semesters.

After defense against the dark arts there was Potions. It was 2 lessons of Snape in a row. During his lesson Harry didn't take any notes. He just stared.

"Mr. Potter." Snape boomed. "Is there something so interesting on Miss O'Shea face?" (That's Amanda just so you know) He asked making them both blush. "If not then I suggest you pay attention to the board the next time I ask you to copy down the notes.

After potions they all went to the common room to work on their homework. Even Michelle was able to join them. They had so much homework to do, but some how Hermoine seemed to finish it all in only an hour. Divinations was the easiest by far. All they had to do was state that something bad was going to happen.

Alex predicted she was going to stub her toe on a diving board. Where one would come from I don't know. Alli predicted that she was going to eat a hot dog and get sick from it. Amanda said she was going to be hit on the head with something shiny. And Michelle stated that a rock would be thrown at her.

Then it was time for dinner where there was an important announcement.

AN: no, he doesn't have dirty blonde hair.


	5. Nosilla Rocks Like A Jellybean

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments… really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it… I am. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

Chapter 5

"As I have said before, I welcome you all to Hogwarts." Dumbledore started. "It is with great pride that I show you the goblet of fire tonight." He placed a goblet onto a table. "This goblet has an age protector meaning anyone who isn't 17 or older cannot enter." There were a lot of moans and 'Ohhh' and 'why couldn't I have been born earlier.' Going about the room.

"I'm sorry but precautions must be taken. To be entered you must write your name on a slip of paper along with your school. Then you will place it in the goblet, and by tomorrow at this time, it will have chosen the most worthy people to compete in the tournament.

"Also, to open the tournament there will be the Yule ball. It is then the champions will open the ball with a dance. It is during the Christmas break if you wish to attend. So now, to the feast."

There was another huge feast tonight. Michelle was once again sitting with the Slytherins. She actually ate food properly. It was Malfoy's doings though. He told her that no girl would be jealous of someone who couldn't eat properly.

Even if they couldn't enter in the tournament, everyone was very excited about it. Some of them talked about how to get passed the age protector. There were talks of aging potions and others.

"I think we should do the aging potion Fred." George said. "Fred? Fred?" He waved his hand in front of Fred's eyes.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure, the aging potion" Fred managed to get out.

George turned to Ron "do you know what's gotten into him, I mean blimey, he hasn't done any work on our candy or anything. His mind 'as been wandering ever since those damn Durmstrang folk got here."

Alli, Amanda, and Alex shot him an evil glare along with Harry and Ron. (Hermione had gone off to the library for research) "So-sorr-y, I didn't mean it you know." He chuckled nervously. He turned back to Fred who wasn't listening.

They walked back to the common room to talk about what they thought the tasks were going to be. There was a very small chance that their thoughts would actually be the tasks, but they guessed anyway. Once in a while a seventh year would come down and walk out the portrait with a slip of paper in their hands.

After an exciting day they all went to bed. Except for one of them.

A mysterious figure walked out of the portrait with a slip of paper that read "Harry Potter- Samuelinorcho School of which craft and wizardry." They dropped it into the goblet and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

The next day of classes was just as boring as the first. Except for potions. It was quite amusing actually. There was a potion for making objects super sticky. (It was for catching flies) Neville happened to spill some on his toad that was on the floor. Michelle later slipped on it and took a while to get back to her seat. When she sat down Draco kissed her and tried to pull away, but he was stuck to her. While Snape was making the counter potion, some people tried to work on the aging potion. They only had a few hours to complete it.

But some people started pointing at Michelle and Draco, where they heard her say something like 'I hate you'.

After everyone was unstuck and potions class was over, they walked outside and finished their homework on the grass. Then they went into the great hall for dinner. After what seemed like an endless dinner, it was time to announce the winners.

"The winner for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum. The winner for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacor… and the winner for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory. Well now that we have all of our contestants they can… what is this?" Dumbledore asked. The goblet was making another decision.

"And it is Harry Potter." There were gasps around the room.

AN: gracias to my loyal reviewers which would be like one... but she has a copy of the story and can read it whenever the hell she pleases. Still waiting for title ideas... what's quite sad is that only two other people read my story besides miss I give 5 billion reviews. What do you mean by normal people? If I get one review from someone other then Nosilla, I will post the next chappy. Oh and about the title... please don't make me choooose one of Nosilla's. I mean, yeah hers are awesome, but don't any of the rest of you have a mind? I don't have one, so you better :) oh and that review button, if you click it you will die in 7 days... no, actually you will make the author of this story (MEEEE) quite happy!

A note from Nosilla: Hiiii! I'm on relytA's sn, posting this, because her computer is the spawn of the devil from the back end of Hades. So… review please!


	6. Time for some Canary creams

Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for some inside jokes and stupid moments… really stupid moments. I changed some stuff so deal with it… I am. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself (my friends own themselves.)

Chapter 6

AN**: READ THIS, IT'S ACTUALLY IMPORTANT:** I'm not gonna talk about all of the things that happened in the fourth book, so if you don't know what happened, I suggest you get it from the library.

Another AN: yeah… I have a new computer and meant to update but sadly could not because I recently got Microsoft word installed and had to get nosilla to send this to me because I sent it to her because my computer wanted to delete all the mail I sent to myself…. Anyway… have fun reading. HOPEFULLY you have seen the new HP movie and thought it SUCKED because it did… on with the story!

"I can't believe that Harry was chosen, how is it possible" Amanda asked confused.

"Well if you think about it logically…" Hermione started.

"Are you implying that we can't think logically?" Alli asked offended.

"No I was just trying to…" Hermione began again.

"You know because we are smart. If you think about it, then Harry could have gotten in by someone putting his name under a different school, making sure that he was the only one in that category, then it makes sense." Alex said.

"That's what I was gonna say," Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too." Ron chimed.

"Sure, Ron, whatever." Hermione said.

They all walked back to the common room, except for Harry who was being informed of the first task.

"You know Harry's really lucky to have been chosen,"

"Yeah right Ron, did you see how shocked he was when he was chose, of course he didn't know about, besides. He could be killed." Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, they made this Triwizard tournament so that no one would get killed. Sure people have died in the past, but that was then, and this is now, so get over it." Ron said, making people's heads turn.

"We should have a party for Harry to show how glad we are that he's one of the contestants, for encouragement." Amanda suggested.

"Okay, I'll go tell Fred. He and George can get something from the kitchens." Ron added.

"Okay, so I'll assign the jobs." Hermione stated. "Well, Amanda and I can make the decorations, Alex can tell everyone that's a Gryffindor, and Alli can… ummm"

"Oh, I know. Alli can be spazy. Oh, and she can get sugar too." Amanda suggested.

"Sure, I shall share my extremely large secret sugar stash." Alli agreed.

They all got to work for Harry's party. Alex invited Michelle, and she said that she'd try to slip away.

By the time that Harry got there, every one was ready. Fred and George handed out their desserts and candy. After a few minutes peoples tongues started to grow. Some of the lucky few turned into canaries. But for some reason, Michelle's didn't.

"Didn't you eat some dessert?" Alex asked Michelle with her tongue hanging out.

"Yeah, but, I don't know."

After some people got their tongues down to size or turn back to a human and hit Fred and George of course, Hermione stated that she was tired. Everyone got nervous because of the last trick Hermione played. So the party quickly died after that.

While in the dorm room, the four girls tried to figure out why Michelle didn't turn into a canary.

"Well, maybe they missed a piece of candy, or dessert." Amanda suggested.

"I don't know. I just don't think that they would do that." Alli said.

"Oh, and you've known them for like what? Two days?" Hermione asked.

"I think Alli's right." Alex said. "I mean really, think about it. All the clues. Fred was glaring at Draco. Why? Because he thought Michelle was going out with him. And then with the canary creams. It's not like Michelle has these great mysterious powers that disable her from turning into a canary. Fred made sure that she didn't get a real canary cream. He likes her." Alex finished.

Michelle blushed, while the girls tried to figure out any more clues that they could have missed.

After a few minutes of discussion of Fred and Michelle, they decided to go to bed.

AN: That's what I was trying to get at with all of Fred being there. For those of you who picked it up… Congratulations.

ALSO I feel kinda bad that this was really short… two reviews will do the trick to get another chappy… but not from nosilla she doesn't count… lo siento


End file.
